


Ice Cream for Dinner is Not a Good Idea

by Frisky_Business



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/pseuds/Frisky_Business
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason when you get to Snowden, everyone is gone. That's strange. (Underfell!Sans/Reader... Kinda?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an AU story featuring Underfell!Sans. This is no way canon. This was super fun and I look forward to continuing. C: More to come, be patient with me!

Stupid weather. Stupid snowstorms. Everything was irritating because you were not used to this arctic surrounding you found yourself in. It was weird though, you assumed you would have run into someone by now… That kindly flower guided you here because they said it would help you on your journey. But nothing was here. All that you saw was the puffs of air that flowed out of your mouth from the frost. 

You certainly weren’t dressed for this either. The flimsy fabric your shirt was made out of hardly kept you warm. You rubbed your hands together in what seemed to be a fruitless effort. You also felt your stomach rumble.

This sucked.

Your whole face felt like it froze in position. Surely you had to be close to a village or something now? Your hands rattled with the anxious tension. 

Houses. 

Thank. GOD.

You quickly ran as fast as you could to the first house you saw, eagerly knocking on the first door. C’MON! There had to be someone who lived here, right? It couldn’t be as empty as the rest of the walk here. The town had to have people in it; it /had/ to. You mustered up whatever strength you had and knocked at each and every door in this place. There was no one; the town grew silent as you stopped moving and sat in the snow, utterly defeated. Your body hardly had enough strength to continue, and you decided that you would have to find somewhere to stay. Thankfully one of the awful habits you picked up was lock picking… You’d have a handsome thank you letter to write to the one who decided that teaching an innocent girl how to break into peoples houses was a good plan. Your whole hand shook as you opened the door, you felt proud but awful at the same time. 

This sucked.

You didn’t want to impose on the house anymore than you were. You quickly foraged for food, but alas… Everything was expired. The house was completely deserted and everything was rotting. This filled you with instant dread. W-was everyone in this sleepy town…

Dead?

You shake that feeling off and laugh at your ridiculous idea. Not everyone was dead! Perhaps this family had gone on vacation and.. um… never came back? Your heart sunk deep into your throat as the words choked you up. This was not right. Before you had any more time to think, you heard a gentle knock on the door. You couldn’t contain your excitement; you /HAD/ to see another living thing. You ran as fast as your weary legs could carry you to the door, slamming on the breaks in your stride to not look so eager to the visitor. You opened the door cautiously to see a smiling skeleton on the other side. You quickly slammed the door shut again. Then slowly opened it again as you noticed he had no intention of leaving. 

“what’s up?” his voice was very calm and collected. 

“I think I should be asking that question,” you mutter before you have a chance to think about what you just said. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a human here… You look tired and hungry. Want to catch some grub?” 

You paused for two minutes to think over this whole situation. First of all, he was a skeleton. Secondly, he was asking you out. But mostly, he was a skeleton.

“You are aware that you are, in fact, a skeleton?”

The smile grew wider on his lips as he nodded, “Been one my whole life. Feeling a little bonely though, I would /love/ to have some company.” You felt your face instantly frown; did he just say that?

“Sure, I suppose,” you sign in response. It’s not like he wanted to harm you, right? This was the lead up to some disgusting horror movie. Apparently you had never seen this one before because you fell right into his trap. You silently followed the skeleton around the town, stopping at a small house. 

“I’m Sans. This is where my brother and I live… We have heat, so you’re welcome to stay over night,” he offered, and in your stupor you agreed to it. 

“Where is everyone?” you asked, the question falling out of your mouth as soon as you stepped into his house. 

“They’re all dead. Killed by a monster.” He stood emotionlessly in front of the door. “Strange, huh?” You felt your whole body tense up. Something was definitely not right about your new skeleton pal. “But I’ll protect you, I know how to keep the monster away.”

“That’s good… I might.. be leaving now…” You quickly say, the color draining from your face as you look at him; his eyes glowed blood red. 

“No, you are not. You’re just in time for dinner,” he commented, “My dear, you look very enticing… It’s a surprise I was able to contain myself for so long…” 

“Uh. No.” You say, backing up farther away from him. 

This most definitely sucked.

“I just want to get my hands on you. Taste your sweet flesh and relish in your suffering… It’s not very often I get to have human.” He stepped closer, his soft breath on your neck. “I’m going to love this. I have been waiting for such a long time,” he purred. 

A flash of red curtained your vision…

~To Be Continued~


	2. Kinky Captors and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of stereotypical Sans. Seriously? (Underfell!Sans AU)

It was a really stupid capture really. You should have known better than to follow a skeleton into his house directly after meeting him. It was like meeting a guy at the bar and letting him buy you a drink and then walking away to mingle with a friend. 

Good shit doesn’t happen under these circumstances. 

You woke up in a dark room with your hands bound together with tight rope. Kinky. You couldn’t help but chuckle at your captor’s style, very stereotypical. You gotta find an exit, no questions about it. You weren’t sure what kind of kinky freak your captor was. You toppled over and struggled to get to your feet, which was incredibly difficult because you didn’t have use of your hands. The darkness was so prominent that you couldn’t see where you were, so you suspected you’d hit your head or something upon impact. Thankfully, your captor had thought about the chances of you hurting yourself and promptly lined the floor with pillows? It was an extremely cushy surface. 

Oh. 

My.

God.

Were you tied up in a bed??? Shit. Situations like these never ended well, obviously. You wiped the panic from your mind and quickly struggled to find the exit. You just had to roll off the bed and find a door. Simple enough, right? You bent your body into an army roll and quickly rolled off the side of the bed making a very loud THUMP. Because this thump was so loud, you worried your captor would rush in, but he didn’t. Light would have been awesome too, you know, if could find the light switch. You found your land legs and walked around the room, a slight red glow catching your attention in the distance. You slowly followed the light in hopes that you could use it for your brilliant escape. Once you were close enough, you bent your body over enough to examine it closer. The light was absolutely brilliant, you couldn’t help but draw closer and closer into it. You felt hands upon your hips and soft breathing close to your face.

“Hello darling, glad you’re awake,” his voice said, softer than silk. His tone was rich and deep, so dark and tempting. If you could taste his voice, it would melt in your mouth like fine chocolate. Once again, panic filled every space in your mind but somehow you couldn’t find it in yourself to escape. “What’s wrong, do you want me to take you to the bone zone?” His voice mocked, but somehow you wanted to take him up on his STUPID offer. Of course, his offer probably wasn’t legitimate because the dude WANTED TO EAT YOU. 

“Um… Sans. I need to leave um now… So I’m going to see myself out now,” you wheel around and try to back up as he swings you into his lap, his breath gently on your neck now causing cold shivers to run down your spine. His hands wrapped tightly around your hips, so much so you can feel every bone that constructed his hand. You turned your head around and saw his head loom right next to yours, his forehead gently touching yours. 

“Come here, my love. Let me taste you,” he was tempting, “Let me taste your warm blood… Let me examine every part of your body piece by piece, how perfectly your muscles form your body… How you will scream in agony. How much of a delicacy your lovely body will be. Please… I beg of you.”

“Um. No.”

“You do like to make things hard, don’t you?” He chuckled, “I like my meals tenderized anyway,” he tossed you off of him and slammed you into the ground with his foot. Light red bones lined the walls menacingly and his smirk catching your eye. “Listen sweetheart, I wanted to be a little romantic to draw you in but looks like it doesn’t work on you too well. Although, you are a catch.” He winked at you.

If he wasn’t trying to kill you, it may have been attractive.

Keyword. MIGHT

You felt him like a pile of bricks. How were you going to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you'll find out in Chapter 3! 
> 
> You asked for it, skeleton f**kers.


	3. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this reset will fix things? (Underfell!Sans X Reader)

How were you going to escape? You decided that you’d use your special reset abilities and turn back time.

Good plan.

You crossed your fingers and prayed for the reset, suddenly losing yourself as time slipped through your grasping finger tips. Your body toppled back in the snow, the flakes flooding into every orifice of your face. You coughed because of the snow, but also out of shock. That was too close for comfort. Every inch of your body ached from the previous event but at least you were safe. Or so you thought anyway. You were desperate for safety, your body craved sleep and medical attention of some sort. You crawled your way through the snow and into the same house you had broken into previously, the door was still unlocked. The house was inviting to your weary body as you slouched over the overstuffed couch, your head resting gently against one of the decorative pillows. Your soft breathing rocking you in a lull…

“Hello my darling,” his voice whispered in your ear. You body shuddered as you popped your head up, unable to do anything. He already had you in his clutches. He had your hands tied up again and was gently resting his hands on the arm of the couch, eyes lazily examining your body. “You look so tempting… But I cannot do anything to you until I have your word…” He said gently, “I do plan on eating you, but I would love to examine your delicate body first… With your permission. After all, I should treat you respectfully in your last moments.”

You held your breath for a moment. Maybe if you cooperated he would release you? You were slightly attracted to him, so it wouldn’t bother you too much. Maybe you could talk him out of killing you?

“If I say yes… Could you consider not eating me?” His eyes examined your body quietly before he answered.

“Consider, yes.” He mused, before he grabbed your waist and gently pulled you closer to him. His breath upon your neck and his face dangerously close to yours. “You look so wonderful, my love,” he said, gently pulling you into an embrace, his hands dancing across your hip bones. You noticed his tongue, a red glow emanating off of it. He pulled you into a kiss, his tongue worming it’s way into your mouth, a warm sensation tickling your insides. You felt every part of your body tense up, if you had use of your arms you would wrap them around his body. Red saliva gently trailing from your kiss as he folded back. He picked your body up and threw you down onto the couch; he held you down as he got on top of you. You allowed him to take control of the situation and your body shivered with excitement. He led the romancing with more kisses on the face, and the neck… Slowly leading to the collar bone. You felt his warm tongue trace over your anatomy; it was almost like you were being licked by a flame. “Tell me what you want, my love…” he purred into your ear, gently kissing your earlobe. 

“I would love to be with you longer… But I don’t want to get eaten…” Your words forced themselves out of your mouth before you had a chance to correct yourself. 

“I don’t think I can do that,” he chuckled, “I think I’m too attracted to you now, I can only imagine how sweet your blood is…” He ran his hand down your neck, his long sharp nails slicing through your skin like a knife. He ran his tongue down your neck as a sneaky grin appeared on his face. “Oh~ You are so much better than I thought… I really want you,” he spoke, as tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“It hurts,” you said to him as he bent closer to your face, pulling you into another long and passionate kiss. Your body so weak you were overtaken by your attraction to him. His hands ran gently across your whole body. As if he wanted to feel the heat from every inch of your being. He whispered sweet things into your ears…

“You are all I want. I need you.” He spoke, leading you deeper into his trap. He bent close to your neck and bit down, blood gushing profusely out of the tender wound. You were in so much pain you let out a loud scream. “I’ll kill you as sweetly as I can. There will be no pain or suffering,” he said, blood dripping from his teeth as the wound engulfed your shirt with gore. He gently kissed you again, this time your body so limp from blood loss you felt nothing. 

“N-N-No…” You say weakly as he held up his hand, aiming right at your jugular. 

“Game over,” He said.

~Reset part 2?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... This is for you all you dirty skeleton f**kers. 
> 
> More to come. 
> 
> I just really like the idea of the resets and shit, like holy crap. I'm a sinner.


End file.
